


thanks, god!

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, Choking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, its just. porn, some d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ Ray debates becoming a saint just to thank God but then he remembers he’s a criminal getting fucked in the back of another criminal’s car and Ray doesn’t think that God would approve. ”





	thanks, god!

Ray should probably be wondering how he ended up in the back of his crewmate’s car in said crewmate’s lap with his fingers down his throat, but he’s a little busy focusing on not to cum all over Ryan’s car already.

 

Ray whines as he shifts on Ryan’s thigh, trying to get any sort of pressure on his cock but Ryan’s other hand is pressed onto his hip–  _ hard–  _ to make sure of Ray not being able to move and absentmindedly Ray wonders if there will be bruises from his grip later. That only spurs Ray further into his own arousal, whining around Ryan’s fingers. 

 

Ray knows better than to not touch himself, but he does reach up and wraps his own fingers loosely around Ryan’s wrist, sucking and licking at Ryan’s fingers. He shuts his eyes for a short moment to lose himself in it, to make Ryan proud of him, but then Ryan’s chuckle brings him back to Earth,  _ where he’s still not getting fucked. _

 

“Probably wish that my fingers are my cock, huh, baby?” Ryan asks and Ray nods, as speaking is a little difficult with three fingers fucking his mouth. “I’m sure I could just leave you here, if I really wanted to. After your stunt you tried to play today, you deserve it.” Ryan says. 

 

The ‘stunt’ he’s referencing to is Ray palming Ryan through his jeans a few times in the middle of a rather crowded bar with several of their crew members around. Obviously, Ryan didn’t appreciate it, but Ray did it with the expectation of something like this to happen. 

 

Ryan removes his fingers from Ray’s mouth. “What do you think, Ray? Hmm? I could get in the driver’s seat and drive back to the apartment.” 

 

“R-Rye, please, no, I’ll be good, I-” Ryan brings his thigh up a little bit, nudging against Ray’s dick slightly and causing Ray to moan, his sentence trailing off. “I’ll be good for you.”

 

“You seem to have forgotten your place again, pet,” Ryan says, his spit-slicked fingers reaching down to brush the skin at the waistband of Ray’s boxers, causing Ray to whimper. “You should  _ always _ be good for me.”

 

“I was just trying to get your attention.” Ray’s voice is breathy and little, now, trying to roll his hips against Ryan’s thigh, but to no avail. “Always want your attention, Rye.” His head is tilted down a little, no longer meeting Ryan’s eyes.

 

“Needy slut,” Ryan comments sweetly and Ray  _ mewls.  _ Ryan rarely calls him names anymore which is unfortunate because Ray loves it– loves being treated like shit, being nothing more than for Ryan to just  _ use.  _ Ryan brings up the hand that was once on his hip and laces his fingers through Ray’s dark hair, tugging on it to bring his head back up so sharply and it makes Ray gasp, a shudder wracking his spine. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Ryan’s hand leaves his hair and Ray almost wants to look down again just so Ryan would tug at his hair once more.

 

“I’ll do anything, Rye,  _ god, fuck,” _ Ray cusses as Ryan presses the heel of his hand down on Ray’s cock.  _ “Please _ , use me, anything,  _ I need you.” _ Ryan pauses the pressure on his crotch, like he’s genuinely thinking about what Ray has just said.  _ God, Ray hopes so. _

 

First, Ryan plants a short kiss on Ray’s lips and Ray just whines softly, wishing it was longer– any contact is a blessing at this point. “Get on your knees and face the window,” Ryan mumbles and Ray scrambles to obey for once. 

 

Ray knows the position Ryan’s talking about so it’s a fairly quick procedure for Ray to move into. He’s practically buzzing with anticipation– it’s been a long few weeks, Ryan being out of town for a week mixed with busy schedules of prepping for a heist, the only true time they really had for each other outside of work was 1. sleeping and 2. sluggish rutting late at night and early in the mornings that doesn’t really do much for Ray because he just wants Ryan to run a fucking  _ train _ on him, god damn it. 

 

Ryan has obviously been a bit impatient for this, too, and if it wasn’t obvious then, it’s certainly obvious now as Ryan wastes no more time teasing Ray, rolling down Ray’s boxers (not even all the way down, just leaving the waistband pressing against the top of his thighs). He presses a finger into Ray, the next one following soon after. 

 

“Stay still.” Ryan orders, his voice low (lower than usual, that is), and Ray didn’t know what Ryan was talking about until he notices what he’s doing. He’s rocking back on the fingers a bit, desperate because it’s Ryan touching him and it’s still not enough and Ray briefly wonders if it’s possible to die from horniness.

 

Another finger and Ray is writhing at this point. His quiet, breathy panting fills the car as Ryan rubs against his prostate. Ray has always been sensitive, sure, but this is definitely different. 

 

Ryan is quick to make this observation, too. “You’re much more susceptible to my touch than usual. Are you that desperate, Ray?” Ryan asks, sounding curious but still teasing, as he usually is. 

 

“Missed your cock,” Ray admits, his hands gripping at the windowsill of the car, and though there’s little to grip at there, he stays still– still as Ray has been this whole time, at least. “Missed you.” He mumbles, his voice quieter than before but still honest.

 

Ryan’s fingers are gone now and Ray fucking  _ groans _ out of frustration. Ray can hear Ryan chuckle, and the sound of a cap opening that Ray can easily guess it belongs to the bottle of lube that Ryan keeps in his car–  _ prepared like a fucking Boy Scout, _ Ray had commented once, to which Ryan shot back,  _ would you like to take a dick dry, Ray? _ And Ray pouted, but it shut him up.

 

Ray turns his head slightly to glance behind him at Ryan. Three thoughts come to mind. 

 

  1. God, he’s horny.



 

  1. Ray must’ve forgotten how Ryan looks really fucking good when he’s worked up, because he looks really, really good.



 

  1. Ray verbalizes this last thought as he watches Ryan pull out a condom.



 

_ “Rye,” _ Ray says, and he doesn’t even bother to comprehend how high pitched and whiny he sounds. Ryan looks at him. “Please– I wanna feel you.” Ray will definitely cringe and feel stupid about the way he’s acting right now but he’s absolutely gone currently. 

 

“Filthy.” Ryan comments but tosses the packet back, grabbing at Ray’s hair tightly like he  _ wants. _ Ray lets out one last moan from the grip on his hair before Ryan is  _ finally _ pushing into him and he can feel the sweet burn that comes with Ryan first entering him.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Ray chokes out, blissfully. Ryan hasn’t even done anything yet but Ray feels so full and it’s an absolutely wonderful feeling. Ryan waits a short moment before beginning to pull back and, oh, god, Ryan is fucking him. 

 

Ray debates becoming a saint just to thank God but then he remembers he’s a criminal getting fucked in the back of another criminal’s car and Ray doesn’t think that God would approve.

 

Ray’s soft moans and whimpers just increase, especially when Ryan finds his prostate. Ray mumbles words of praise and thanks to Ryan as he practically sees stars, his fingers gripping harder at the car door though it doesn’t do much. He continues to brace himself against it anyways, but the hand in his hair helps keep him up. 

 

Though, the hand in his hair slides away, unfortunately. But then Ryan’s fingers clasp around Ray’s throat, making him gasp and then shudder, edging him closer to his embarrassingly-quick orgasm. 

 

“You’re so pliant under my fingers, Ray.” Ryan says from above him, and it’s definitely the truth. “I’d like to ruin you for anybody else.” Ryan’s fingertips press right against his windpipe in the most wonderful way. 

 

Ray can’t talk (and even if he could, he doesn’t have the brain capacity to make a coherent sentence) but he’s thinking,  _ you already have, _ and he doesn’t think he’d have any of this any other way: getting railed and treated like shit [consensually] by his very hot crewmate/fuck buddy every now and then.

 

Ray’s orgasm comes crashing in like a tidal wave and Ryan fucks him into oversensitivity in the way that Ryan knows he likes– because Ryan knows Ray more than Ray knows Ray, probably. 

 

Ray is dead now, and he doesn’t know when Ryan did it but at some point he did cum (Ray knows this because it’s  _ in him, _ and Ray realizes how much of a bitch that’s going to be but he also doesn’t really regret it, even though it’s very likely he’s not going to walk straight tomorrow.

 

Heavy breathing between the both of them fills the car, now. Ray tugs his boxers up before turning around, sitting down with his back against the car door that he was just getting railed against.

 

“Shit,” Ryan gets the chance to speak first, and Ray smiles. 

 

“I agree.” Ray says. 

 

He reaches over and make very mature grabby hands at Ryan, who complies and moves his way over on top of Ray. Ray holds onto Ryan’s shoulders, kissing him. Ryan kisses him back, rubbing an absentminded circle into Ray’s hip that practically burns into his skin. Ray pulls back first, mostly because human beings need ‘air’ to ‘live’. Lame.

 

Their moment doesn’t last long because a phone starts buzzing. Ryan rustles through forgotten articles of clothing and pulls out Ray’s phone. Ryan gives the phone to Ray, the screen showing Geoff’s contact name. Ray groans before answering.

 

_ “Where the fuck are you guys?” _ Geoff asks.  _ “Ryan seemed like he was in a pretty big rush to get out of that bar and you two aren’t even home.” _

 

“Ah, um–” Ray pauses to think about this for a moment. “Traffic.” 

 

_ “It’s 3 in the morning.” _ He responds. Ray didn’t expect him to actually be reasonable.  _ “What sort of traffic are you getting?” _

 

“We’ll be home soon,” Ray hangs up after that, tossing his phone to the floor.

 

“‘Traffic’,” Ryan repeats, thoughtfully.

 

“Shut up, I just got my brains fucked out.” Ray snaps right back, swatting at Ryan’s chest. 

 

“Didn’t seem like you were complaining.” Ryan mumbles and Ray looks up at him before realizing that Geoff can wait however the fuck long Ray decides before pulling Ryan back down to kiss him.  
  



End file.
